


Royal Gender Confusion

by Lucinas_Girlfriend



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like honestly this is gayer then Soleil and that's a high bar to clear, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinas_Girlfriend/pseuds/Lucinas_Girlfriend
Summary: So, Anankos has been beaten, the world is saved, and Clarissa is queen. There's still one problem.Everyone thinks she's the king, not the queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarissa was the name of my Kamui, by the way. Just so no one is confused.

Chapter 1: Embrace The Dark

The sunlight creeped through her windows, framing a particular castle in the mountains of Valla. The birds were chirping, the waterfalls around the Vallite castle made a soothing sound, like they could wash your nerves away. From particular bedroom of a particular queen, a loud, almost dragon like noise could be heard.

“CAN THE SUN PLEASE FUCK OFF?!”

The queen of Valla had just woken up

After about an hour of combing her hair, which she still wasn't used to, she sat down for breakfast. She could see Jakob brewing a pot of tea, as well as Felicia carrying a pile of plates. A thought of ‘That won't end well…’ passed through her mind, right as the plates all crashed to the floor. She smiled, waiting for them to finish up the cleaning by reading a book. Normally she'd help, but she didn't really wear shoes, so broken glass was a bad idea.

“Oh by the way, si- I mean, ma'am, your brother Xander is visiting today.” Jakob commented, helping his fellow retainer Felicia. 

“Today?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!” Clarissa replied, her tone panicked.

“We didn't know until last night, after you'd give to bed” he replied.

Clarissa sighed, picking her breakfast and looking around.

“I'll be in my room, come get me when he arrives.”

Jakob nodded, as she left the room.

\--------------------------

Clarissa was nervous, adjusting her armor the way she always did in the mornings, still getting used to the new bumps on her chest. She was so scared he wouldn't accept her. They'd finally triumphed over Anakos, but she still hadn't come out to anyone besides Jakob and Felicia, and that had been more out of necessity then anything else. She huffed, pouting in front of the mirror, when she heard a small knock at the door.

“Si-I mean, miss Clarissa! Your brother is here!” She heard Felicia call through the door, before her footsteps receded. She could hear her scolding herself under her breath.

I look in the morning, taking a deep breath.

“You've got this”

\---------------------------------

She didn't have this.

She'd been standing in the hallway outside the throne room for twenty minutes now, pacing, switching between her dragon form and human form out of nervousness.

“God, I should just march in there and-” she began to say, before hearing the doorway open.

“Corrin?” -She cringed upon hearing her dead name spoken aloud- “Are you in here?”

Her older brother, Xander, popped his head in. He saw Clarissa, and smiled.

“Ah, Kana! Could you point me in the direction of your father?” He asked, oblivious.

Well, now or never.

“Umm, a-actually…. I'm not Kana. My name is Clarissa”

“Oh, hello Clarissa! Are you new here?”

“No, I'm not.”

“Well, you misunderstand. I'm saying, is that body new, Corrin” Xander replied, with a smirk, and Clarissa felt a shock, which was quickly overcame by sheer terror.

“Oh God how did you know who told you oh fuck why did you have to come here today….” Xander silenced her with a smile.

“Don't worry, sister-” She smiled as she realized her fears were misplaced- “Man or woman, you're still you. You have nothing to worry about from me, or Camilla, or even Sakura or Ryoma!”

“How was your date with him, by the way?” She teased, knowing how to get him flustered.

“I-It wasn't a date!” He sputtered, blushing. His face grew serious after a while. “Look, I think the only ones who will have difficulties with this will be Leo and Takumi. And only because they're both so annoyed all the time they haven't realized how much they like each other” Clarissa giggled at this.

“Don't worry, big brother. I've got this under control. And after telling you. The only person in really nervous about telling is….. Azura”

“Well, I'll leave you to it!” He said, waving as he left, going to make sure the Vallite castles defenses were up to standards.

\---------------------

An hour later, Clarissa was walking across the walls of the castle next to Xander, smiling and talking like old times.

“So, how's life as the King of Nohr?” She asked.

“It's decently, albeit a bit boring. But we've finally attained peace. I wouldn't trade anything for it”

She smiled. She'd kind of expected that answer, but she smiled at the familiarity of this situation. Xander turned to her, a serious look on his face.

“Do you want me to be there for you when you tell the others?” He asked

She smiled, and simply shook her head.

“No thanks Xander. I told you first because I thought you'd be the one most likely to accept it. Now I have the courage to tell the others!” 

“Well, alright. But if you do need help, or if any bigots decide to try to court you, you have all of Nohr and Hoshido on your side” he spoke simply.

“I think I can handle a few bigots” she replied with a laugh. “Besides, I already have someone in mind to be with.”

“Let me guess, Azura?” Xander asked, clearly asking a rhetorical question.

“How did you know?!”

“Big Brothers intuition”

She sighed, looking to at him.

“Okay fine. But this means that this was all my choice, to come out of the closet. And if I find out you told someone…. Well. Like you said. I have Nohr and Hoshido on my side now” she replied, giving a big grin. Xander smiled back.

“I believe I must be off. A king can only be away from his kingdom for so long”.

He walked with get back to the front gate, mounting his horse. As he rode out the gates, he waved goodbye, and Clarissa waved back, smiling, as she muttered to herself.

“One down, eight to go”


	2. Into The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a bit of homophobic language I guess? Also I swear this is an Azura x Kamui fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, would anybody be up for a caminoka fic to pair along with this one? It's like my second favorite fates ship

Chapter 2: In The White Light

Clarissa was pacing the throne room, the moonlight filtering through the window. It was late into the evening, and she'd been there almost the whole night. She heard footsteps, and drew her sword, as everyone should've been in bed by now. The door slowly creaked open, to reveal…..

Jakob, who was holding a cup of steaming tea, and was wearing a blue and black nightcap.

“Milady, it's one in the morning. Have you been pacing all evening?” The butler asked, concern in his voice.

“Y-Yes, I have….” Was all she replied, blushing. She'd invited Hinoka to the castle tomorrow, hoping to come out to her. She looked over at the overworked Butler, who simply sighed.

“Milady needs her sleep. It's going to be a very busy day tomorrow! You have some new suitors who wish to marry you. You also have the trade deal with Ylisse to work on, AND your sister Hinoka is visiting tomorrow!” He said, ushering her to bed.

\---------------------------

Clarissa was sitting in her throne, tapping her foot, as suitor after suitor came in, all of them idiots. This next one seemed…. Different.

“Hello your majesty! My name is Prince Aris, heir to the throne of Bern, and I've come to attempt to win your heart!”

This was different. None of the other suitors had said ‘try’. They'd just said ‘Your heart shall be mine’, ECT. None had been this…. Gentlemanly. She smiled, inviting him on a walk.

They were walking beside a lake, talking to him about official things, before they settled on a dock, turning the matter to more personal topics. Her gender hadn't even been brought up. Hell, he hadn't even known Valla was a kingdom until three days ago. She smiled, before seeing Kana and Soleil smiling, holding hands and walking around the lake. She looked over at Prince Aris, losing her smile when she saw his face of disgust, glaring at them.

“Filthy queers. When I'm King of Bern, I'll burn them all. Don't you agree?” He spat, turning to Clarissa.

Clarissa turned calmly to him. “Would you stand up please?” She asked as sweetly as she could. Aris stood, unaware of what was happening.

Bright light flashed in his eyes, blinding him. Before he could draw his sword, he felt a large, taloned hand wrapped around his throat. A massive horned beast growled from above him, white and black. Clarissa's voice echoed from the beast.

“If you speak about my daughter Kana like that, or anyone, for that matter, I will throw you off the edge of Valla’s largest cliff and listen for how long it takes you to hit the bottom”

He whimpered in fear, even as she withdrew her claws.

“Now leave”

He scampered off quickly, even as she reverted to her human form, just as a very familiar Pegasus flew in, landing on the lakeside, it's rider waving at Clarissa.

“Sup!”

Clarissa waved back, walking over.

“Hello Hinoka…. We have a lot to talk about.”  
\-------------  
A few hours later, they were in the training room, with wooden versions of their own weapons. Clarissa's hair was tired in a ponytail, Hinoka holding hers back with a hair band. 

“So, how long have you been a girl?” Hinoka cringed at her poor choice of words. Clarissa laughed, talking a drink of water.

“About three months now” Clarissa replied, putting down her water, her sword in her hand, as she went back into her sparring stance. 

The two clashed repeatedly, their wooden weapons staining against the strain of their strength. Clarissa grinned, as she jumped up, twirling and slashing with all her might. Hinoka dodged, using the hooked end of her weapon to trip the smaller girl, as she landed on her butt.

“Good job, sis.” Clarissa groaned out, the wind knocked out of her. She accepted the hands offered to her, stretching.

“You sure you can't stay the night, Hinoka?”

“Sorry, I can't. Being the sister of the High Prince does come with responsibilities. I'll send Camilla over as soon as I can, alright?”

Clarissa smiled, chuckling.

“Of course. See you later!” She called as Hinoka left to room, flying back to Shirasagi castle. Clarissa sighed, yawning and going to grab some dinner. She took it into her office, doing paperwork late into the night. In the morning, Jakob and Felicia found her drooling on some trade documents with Ylisse. They both smiled at the sight, picking her up and placing her in her bed.

She woke up in the morning, looking around. She could see Yato at the end of her bed, glowing like it always did. But something felt off. She looked around her room, picking the blade up just in case of any surprise attacks. When she was satisfied that there was no one in the room, she put the blade down, going to the kitchen for some food. She knocked on Kana’s door, looking for her daughter, curious if she was willing to talk about her date with Soleil. When there was no response, she opened the door slowly, and what she found terrified her.

The room had been destroyed, the pillows slashed, the bedding torn to shreds. Kana had turned into a dragon in her sleep before, but this was something else. She started the rifle through the room, panic settling in, her breath quickening. ‘Maybe she's just at Laslow's.’ She thought. But wouldn't Kana have told her? She was old enough to make her own decisions. 

She turned around, fidgeting, when she saw a note pinned to the wall, reading ‘If you want the child back you will sign over rulership of Valla to me- Prince Aris’

Clarissa growled, crushing the paper, as she bolted down the stairs, lighting the Vallite beacon to signal to Castle Krakenburg and Shirasagi Castle that she needed help.

“Well, I guess everyone's gonna find out now….”

\--------------------

Clarissa was pacing through the castle courtyard, Yato strapped to her back, the Hakagure Blades at her sides, as well as her Dragonstone+ and a Ragnarok tome. She was panicking, both at where Kana was, and what she'd say to the others. She heard a horse ride in, and she turned around, only to see it was Laslow, a bow on his back.

“I'm assuming this is about Soleil?” He said, anger in his eyes. 

“Yes, Prince Aris of Bern kidnapped her and Kana.” She replied.

He sighed, dismounting and joining Clarissa in her pacing.

“Oh Corrin, what's your preferred name?” He asked after about ten minutes. She jumped, before stuttering out. 

“C-Clarissa. How did you know it was me?”

“When you like girls as much as I do, you learn how one acts. You've always been more feminine then most of us, but I always believed you were more in touch with your female side. But now I see that's not the case.” He said, with a slight smile.

“Ah, I see.”

A guard from the top of the walls called down to her, his spear at his side.

“My Liege! The Nohrian And Hoshidan families are approaching!” He yelled, as he lowered the bridges, to see that it wasn't just them, but a host of familiar faces. Shiro, Rhajat, Asugi, Ophelia, Nina, Percy, and Sophie had come with their parents, while Odin and Severa had come as well. She looked around more, and even saw faces from the Outrealms, including Lucina, Ike, Robin, Alm, and even Celica.

“What are you all doing here?” She asked, amazed.

“We saw the Beacon light, and we knew we'd need help. So we called in some favors.” Xander replied.

“Umm Xander, who is that?” Leo asked, befuddled. Clarissa sighed, looking at both her royal families.

“Kana and Soleil have been kidnapped.” She said, to which several faces contorted in anger. “And also Leo, to answer your question, I'm Clarissa. Although you knew me as Corrin”

“What?! But you're a girl!” Takumi shouted. Clarissa snapped, shouting back.

“TAKUMI JUST KISS LEO OR SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS”

Leo decided to be quiet.

“Now, to explain. I'm transgender, meaning I identify as a different gender them the one I had at birth. There aren't a lot of people like me….” She started to explain, when Sakura and Elise both put their hands up.

“B-Big sister, we already know” Sakura stuttered out.

“Yeah! You make such a cute girl!” Elise added, bouncing.

“W-What?! How?!” 

“It's because we're h-healers. W-We're very good at sensing when something's w-wrong with a person. You weren't born as you were m-meant to.” Sakura said, looking down.

“Oh, okay. Now Leo. Takumi. Do either of you have a problem with that?” They both shook their heads.

“Good. Now, we have to go find the asshole that did this, and when we do, I'm gonna shove the Omega Yato so far up his ass it'll tickle his throat.” Clarissa spat, leading the crew out, hopping on a horse of her own.

\-------------------

Clarissa groaned, laying on her horse and looking at Eliwood and Lyn.

“How long until we've made it to Bern?” She asked, hoping they we're close.

“We're already in Bern, we just have to make it to the castle.” Lyn replied, when she stopped, drawing her sword.

“Everyone get down now!” Eliwood shouted, getting low on his horse, as dozens of Assassins jumped from the trees. Clarissa drew her sword and fought back, her sword clashing against an enemy blade.

\-----------

After nearly ten minutes, Clarissa took a break, looking around to see no remaining assassin's. Just when she went to sit down, one last assassin leaped from the trees. Clarissa was exhausted, unable to defend herself, when she heard a voice roaring, and she thought Anakos had came back to life to save her. 

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!”

A javelin struck the assassin, forcing him to fall, bleeding out. Clarissa looked over to see a head of ocean blue hair, with a spear strapped to her back. It was her.

Azura.

Exhaustion gone, she ran over, launching herself at the girl and hugging her tightly. She felt slim arms wrap around her, fingers weaving into her hair.

“You look so good darling” was all she heard Azura say, before she passed out, exhausted.


	3. Into The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, more homophobic language and a bit of violence in this one. Also, Clarissa and Azura aren't married, so no one outside of the Royal families and their retainers know about Kana

Clarissa woke up, rubbing her head, sore. She looked up to see Azura smiling down at her, rubbing her head. Clarissa smiled, nuzzling into the hand, before she yelped, realising she hadn't told Azura.

“Azura I can explai-” her words are muffled by a gentle kiss from Azura. Clarissa's eyes fluttered closed, sighing in relief. Azura pulled back, smiling, her amber eyes kind.

“I understand dear. It may take some time, but I'm sure I'll get used to all this” Azura said, smiling and kissing her forehead. “Now let's go get our daughter and her girlfriend back”

Clarissa nodded, getting up and leaving the tent to see she was in the Astral Fort. She ran over to the armory, grabbing everything she'd need, including her +7 forged Silver Sword, nicknamed ‘The Kingslayer’, as she'd used it to kill Garon. She left the armory, picking up a Heart Seal and tossing it to Odin.

“Swordmaster today.” 

He nodded, using it to become a swordmaster. She looked around, seeing Xander had used the Hero's Brand to become a Lodestar, as they all left the Astral plane, arriving right outside the castle.

“Mages, archers, take out their archers so our flyers can take us up onto the battlements!”

Spells and arrows flew, wreaking havoc on their units from the combined surprise attack and the fact of how efficient Clarissa's units were. She'd talked with both Robins on the way, forming a strategy. She climbed onto Camilla's wyvern, blushing at the attention the purple haired princess gave her as they rode up.

When they reached the top, Clarissa ran with a small strike force, made up of Xander, Ryoma, Percy, Rhajat, Nina, Asugi, Odin, Chrom, Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, Robin, and Azura.

They ran through the halls, until they reached the throne room, where the king of Bern sat.

“What is this?! You dare attack the king of Bern?! Eliwood, Hector, Lyn?! You three are dead, historical myths!” He yelled, confused at the ancient warriors in his halls. Clarissa growled, as Robin sent a spike of lightning two inches from his face.

“Your son kidnapped my daughter and her girlfriend”, she spat, as The King laughed.

“Good for him! Queers like them should be locked up.”

Clarissa roared, her Dragon Fang activating, as she used it to launch herself across the room.

“DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!” she roared, impaling him on his throne.

She looked around, the others not surprised by her attack, as they continued the search, eventually discovering the dungeon, where she heard quiet sobbing. She walked down, her sword glowing brightly, as she came upon a sight that burned itself into her eyes.

Kana was chained out in the open, mostly naked, her body beaten and bruised. Clarissa could only imagine what had happened. Soleil was beside her, in a similar state. She growled, motioning for Ike to free them, looking around for any guards. When she saw there were none, she ran over, her arms wrapped around her daughter.

“Don't worry dear, I'm here…” she whispered, Kana unconscious. After five minutes, she started to worry. After ten, she started to grow fierce, standing up.

“Robin, Chrom, take them upstairs. I'll search for the prince and rip him apart.”

They nodded, picking the girls up gently, carrying them upstairs, back to the Astral Fort, where Elise and Azama were working to heal anyone who got sent back.

The remaining units continued to work their way through the castle, reaching the tallest tower, where the prince and his elite guard waited.

“I've been expecting you, King Corrin” he said, a smirk on his face. She growled, drawing The Kingslayer.

“I guessed. And I am no longer a king.”

The group's descended on each other.

\-------------------

After only five minutes, the prince’s royal guard were dead, Clarissa having torn five in half before any of the others had gotten a chance to hit them. The prince was the only one left, fear in his eyes.

“Leave us.”

The others left, the only ones left Azura, Clarissa, and Aris.

She walked forward, Omega Yato gripped so tight her knuckles had turned white. She made it slow, severing his muscles so he couldn't move, before slicing him in half and stabbing him in one swing.

Azura held her hand as they left, going back to Vallite Castle.

\---------------

A week later, Clarissa and Azura were snuggling happily in bed together. Clarissa had been the first to wake up, but she was so comfy that she didn't wanna move. She simply nuzzled into her girlfriends hair. After a while, she saw her eyes open.

"Good morning Azura dear."

Azura simply smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you"


	4. Azzurin Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just some fluff I needed to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm really surprised at how many people actually read this story! I'm really proud and honestly you guys made me so happy!! Thank you for all the support

Bonus: Azurrin Fluff

Clarissa woke up slowly, the sunlight filtering in through the window. She opens her mouth to yell her daily request of the sun fucking off, to have her vision obstructed by an ocean of blue hair. She squirmed softly, trying to get up without waking hey girlfriend. She managed to escape, to see a strand of her hair going across her face, drooling slightly. She snores softly, and Clarissa can only say one thing about it.

“Beautiful”

She climbed out of bed, smiling and stretching. She hears a soft noise, turning to see that she'd woken her up. She opened her mouth to apologize, only to hear her girlfriends voice interrupt her.

“Come get back in bed. I was comfy.”

Clarissa simply nodded, climbing back in bed and snuggling up to Azura again.

“I missed you. But why didn't you tell me first?” Azura asked.

Clarissa sighed, hiding her face in her hair.

“Because I was scared that you wouldn't wanna be with…” Clarissa replied, to receive a small chop to the top of her head. She yelped slightly, falling into her lap.

“Never talk like that! I love you dear.” She said, determined to get it through Clarissa's thick head. She pulled her into her lap, kissing her forehead. “I will always love you”

Clarissa smiled, looking up and nuzzling into her. She leaned into her girlfriend, yawning.

“I love you too”

She pulled her into a kiss, smiling. A knock at the door was heard, Jakob calling her for her duties. She moved to get up, when Azura pulled her closer, her voice almost a purr.

“Valla can go one day without its queen, right? I missed you, I've been traveling for almost a year.” Azura whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She reached down her body, before slowly, gently……

Starting to tickle her.

She giggled, starting to tickle her girlfriend furiously. Clarissa fell into bed, laughing

Jakob left, letting the council know the Queen wouldn't be with them today.

\------------

In the evening, Clarissa was snuggling her girlfriend, having had Jakob bring them tea after their tickle war. Clarissa kissed her check, smiling.

“I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me”, she said, incredibly happy.

Azura smiles, kissing her back.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep, cuddling up to each other, both sleeping soundly for the first time since they'd been separated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
